Para toda eternidade é muito tempo
by Aspargos
Summary: vamos ficar juntos, prometo que dessa vez é para toda eternidade!Eu sei que dessa vez vai dar certo...


**Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será**

**Palavras apenas  
Palavras pequenas  
Palavras, momento  
Palavras, palavras  
Palavras, palavras  
Palavras ao vento**

**(Cássia Eller – Palavras ao vento)**

_Cara Sakura,_

_Talvez eu só queira você,_

_Talvez o que eu disse foi um erro,_

_Talvez cada lágrima que eu vi você derramar por mim, esteja agora me matando por dentro._

_Talvez eu morra sem ver todos os dias:_

_O seu sorriso ao amanhecer,_

_O seus olhos ao entardecer,_

_E os seus lábios ao anoitecer._

_Talvez não saibamos o que pode acontece, No amanhã,_

_Mas podemos fazer escolhas que com certeza poderá mudar esse amanhã._

_E essa palavra "talvez" esteja substituindo, a certeza que temos um do outro._

_Por isso digo, que não tenho mais a insegurança de antes,_

_Por isso digo, com toda a minha vida,_

_Que te amo Sakura Kinomoto._

_E peço para que o que ficou para trás, fique lá._

_E assim fazermos um novo começo, uma nova vida, juntos._

_Para toda eternidade._

_Beijos do Seu Syaoran._

Sakura olhando a carta que estava em suas mãos, chorava compulsivamente, não por estar emocionada por Syaoran ter tomado uma atitude, mas sim por não poder perdoá-lo por mais que o amasse.

Já tentara varias vezes, mas não conseguia. Tanto que tomou a decisão de nesse mesmo dia partir para nunca mais voltar, esquecer seu passado, e os momentos dolorosos que ali viveu.

Já estava no aeroporto não tinha mais como voltar a trás, tomara essa decisão há semanas. E já tinha tudo pronto. Mudaria-se para paris, e moraria junto com suas amigas. Já conseguira até um bom trabalho fixo, em uma grande empresa.

Ainda triste, e com receio decidiu ligar a Syaoran, decidiu que ele precisava de uma resposta, pois depois que entrasse naquele avião era para nunca mais, era o que ela desejava.

Discou o número da casa dele, sabia que ele não estava em casa, não teria coragem de ligar para o seu celular e correr o risco de ele atender, não, ela ainda não estava preparada para isso.

_- Você ligou para a casa do Syaoran, no momento não estou em casa, deixe um recado após o bip, e responderei assim que possível. Syaoran! Cadê o açúcar?_

É ele não tinha trocado a mensagem, lembrou-se desse dia, eles estavam fazendo bolo e bem na hora ela tinha perguntado onde estava o açúcar. Após vários amigos deixaram mensagens com brincadeiras, mas Syaoran nunca trocou a tal mensagem, disse que ficaria ali para lembrar daquele dia, e poder ouvir a voz de Sakura.

_-Ahn...Oi Syaoran sou eu a Sakura. Eu sei que você está no trabalho há essa hora, e se não está deveria, né. Ahn... Bom eu liguei Para dizer que, sabe eu recebi a sua carta. E para dizer que eu, bem, estou indo viajar..._- alguns minutos de silencio se passaram e Sakura estava receosa, no que diria. – _Sabe Syaoran, eu acho que nos perdemos no meio de tantas confusões e brigas, acho que isso deu abertura para muitas mentiras para ambos. Mas não conseguiremos mudar o amanhã mesmo que mudemos os nossos atos. O que é pra ser, será. _- Sakura ouviu a chamada para seu vôo, teria que desligar agora se não perderia todo o seu futuro. – _Ahn, eu tenho que ir indo, mas antes eu queria dizer que se você me amasse Shao, não teria acontecido às coisas que aconteceram, nós não teríamos tido muitos momentos ruins, e sim mais momentos bons. E não tem como esquecermos um passado que tivemos juntos. Sabe que iremos relembrá-lo todos os dias, nem que seja por um minuto..._

Syaoran sai do banho indo a direção ao seu quarto para se vestir, mas para quando ouve a voz de Sakura ecoando pelo seu apartamento, e sai correndo em direção ao seu telefone.

_-Sakura!_

_-Shao..._

_-Eu...Bem...Sakura me perdoe, por favor, vamos ficar juntos, prometo que dessa vez é para toda eternidade!Eu sei que dessa vez vai dar certo, por favor, não vá embora!Me de mais uma chance, nos de mais uma chance!_

_- No final Shao, nós dois sabemos que essa é uma promessa que não vai ser cumprida, por que "Para toda eternidade" é muito tempo, e que muita coisa pode acontecer..._

_-Mas Sakura..._

_-Tchau Shao._

_-Sakura..._

**É como se a vida terminasse ali,  
No fim do corredor...**

**(Lenine – Dois olhos negros)**

N/A- Oi primeira fic da sakura, queria muito saber se deu certo...

por isso preciso saber se vocês gostaram...

comentem plix .

obrigada a todos...

e agradecimentos especiais a may.

n.n**  
**


End file.
